grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Tankos Skyren
Sub-Zero Skyren (サブ･ゼロ スカイルーム Sabu-Zero Sukairumu) is the Captain of the Sub-Zero Pirates, and the self proclaimed Emperor of the Frozen Gardens. He leads his crew from Island to Island in order to change it's climate into winter, and freeze their inhabitants into trophies. These acts, as well as his constant conflict with the Marines on Drum Island have earned him a 170,000,000 Bounty, earning him a place among the Harbingers. He ate the Hiya Hiya no Mi, making him a Cold Human. Profile Physical Description Ren is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has white hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Ren’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. Ren sports a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, Ren wears a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and is worn over a dark shirt. Ren's outfit also includes baggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered Ren’s upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and Ren’s eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also comes equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on Ren’s back. Personality and Relationships Ren is commonly recognized as a power hungry megalomaniac, who believes he deserves to be King of his own land. In order to make this dream a reality, Ren literally created his own island where he could rule. He has secluded himself from the world and built a place where he can be king, showing his hunger for power. He appears to look down at most people, believing them to be his subjects. Despite this view, Ren has shown that he can respect others whodonot see themselves as his subordinates, like Gajeel. Ren has shown to be very disrespectful of others, showing this when he disrespected Squall's love for Lyndis by trying to force her to be his queen. While typically cold and composed, Ren's ambitions drive him, and he has no fear of chasing his dreams. He wishes to do as he pleases and that's why he has secluded himself within the frozen gardens, a land where he and his pirates decide the rules. He is distrusting, mischievous and manipulative to a fault, causing others to have a lack of trust in him. Powers and Abilities Sub-Zero has proven to be one of the strongest pirates that the Red Wing Pirates encountered during their travels. He was able to overpower Squall in battle, someone who's defeated countless powerful enemies. Skyren has mastered his devil fruit power to such a degree that it's nearly impossible to defeat him in his territory. Physical Prowess While not physically imposing on the surface, Ren is is well built and very agile. He has gone toe to toe with Lyra Knewman, a Marine who is highly regarded for her skills in hand to hand combat. This is because Ren is very strong, and incredibly fast. He is able to use his Devil Fruit abilities to slow down his enemies, but it never takes away from his own speed. Devil Fruit Main Article: Hiya Hiya no Mi Ren ate the Cold Cold Fruit, a paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives Ren the ability to produce and control vast amounts of cold. This power earned him the epithet, "Sub Zero". With this ability Ren is able to withstand vast amounts of heat by lowering not only his own body temperature, but the temperature of a vast area around him. At the same time Ren is completely immune to cold weather, claiming that sunny weather feels the same as a harsh blizzard. He can use the sheer coldness to completely freeze his targets in a matter of seconds, capable of even freezing Squall's light. This fruit even gives Ren the ability to instantly freeze large land masses, an ability that allowed Ren to change a Spring Island into a Winter Island. Ren can use the cold to create many forms of snow and ice for offensive and defensive purposes. Story Tankos Skyren grew up as a genius misfit who misused his intellect to cause mischief on his own accord. Eventually he began committing several acts of lone piracy, including stealing the Hiya Hiya no Mi (冷冷の実 Frost Frost Fruit) and consuming it to gain its powers. He traveled to the Winter Islands near the Grandline and began his own Pirate crew, which he used to take over several of the Islands. He was eventually discovered by the Marines, captured and imprisoned inside the Drum Island Fort. He recruited several inmates and started a riot that successfully allowed Skyren to escape. With this, Skyren had been the first to breakout of the Fort in over one hundred years. His Bounty was set at 170,000,000, making him a Super Rookie of the new generation. After his escape, he rejoined his pirate crew and claimed a Spring Island, before using his powers to transform it into Frozen Garden his new base of operations. As told by Gajeel, Ren apparently had a run in with the Iron Soul Pirates regarding unclaimed treasure being transported by the Marines. His Pirate Crew was still small at the time so they left the Frozen Garden to trace the treasure back to the East Blue, which was Iron Soul Pirate territory at the time. The two crews mutually agreed to split the treasure. Frozen Faceoff Arc The Sub-Zero Pirates control an entire Winter Islands named the Frozen Garden, decorated by none other then Tankos Skyren himself. The crew has expanded into an empire that challenges the Marine rule over the winter section of the Grandline. During their war, Ren looks into a man named "Rose" who is a human war machine thanks to an experiment that transformed him into a Pacifista. But this man is locked away within the Drum Island's prison. Needing a way to break him out, Skyren looked into an offer from the Red Wing Pirates to break out their captain from the very same prison. Skyren agrees to meet with the Pirates and brings them into the Frozen Garden to meet his old ally Gajeel face to face. Gajeel and the rest of the crew plead to Skyren to help them free their captain. Skyren agrees as long as the pirates agree to his three conditions, firstly they must permanently ally themselves with Ren's frozen empire. Secondly they must free Rose from the prison as well as their captain. And thirdly he requests that Lyndis, a member of the crew become his queen. Ren apparently fell in love with her at first sight. Gajeel agrres, much to the dismay of the crew. Skyren sends the crew off to a secret passage that'll lead them directly into Drum Island. The Red Wing Pirates returned unsuccessful, only returning with Rose. Clive had been moved to Angel's Lobby, although Skyren was only concerned with Rose in all. He thanked the the Pirates and prepared to take Rose and Lyndis as payment. But many objected to this, including Rose and Lyndis themselves. Rose revolted while Gajeel, Ramon and Romeo tried to contain him, Lyndis ran off having Squall and Skyren chase after her. In a final desperate attempt, Squall challenges the Ice King to a duel for Lyndis' heart. The winner of this duel would ensure that Lyndis would stay with them. The duel began and Skyren clearly has the upper hand over Squall, using a number of techniques which create frozen "works of art" that attack Squall. Squalls attack require his divine light to reach his opponent but Skyren controls there surroundings, and by doing so he can use the many frozen items to reflect Squall's light. Finding most of his attacks to be ineffective, Squall begins to give in. Skyren takes this momentary lapse of momentum on Squalls side and reminds Squall that he believes Lyndis will be safe on his side. Skyren knows Lyndis' life will be endanger as long as she remains with the Red Wing Pirates, but this only enlightens Squall. Squall proclaims that her willingness to put herself in danger for the crew is exactly why he feels the way he does about her. Squall then activates his Tenjutsu, which creates an explosion of light that engulfs the island. When the dust settles, Skyren survives the attack. The Tenjustsu technique engulfed a wide area in light, making Squall believes Skyren would be unable to reflect it. Skyren explains to him that in the Frozen Gardens everything including the air has been slightly frosted by him down to the molecule. By doing so he was still able to weaken Squall's technique by more then half its normal strength. Lyndis comes to the aid of Squall, and rants at Skyren for trying to force her to be the queen of his kingdom. Skyren becomes enraged and claims he is simply saving her from the dangers of piracy. She tells Skyren that is not what she wants out of life, and she could never be with someone who endangers her allies. This fuels Skyren's anger who then decides that he will put Lyndis into a frozen sleep and erase the memories she had of her allies, thus brainwashing her into his queen. The rest of the Pirates arrive along with Rose to tell Skyren that they are leaving with Lyndis, Skyren responds by threatening to transform them all into sculptures. Going through with his claim, Skyren creates a gigantic blizzard that covers the Island. This technique known as "Abosolute Zero" freezes the entire crew within minutes, without them being able to do a thing about it. Watching as his crew including his love freeze helplessly, Squall does the unthinkable. Back in Skypiea, after the Halo wielder defeated Dante he took his "Ifrit Ring. Now, Squall turns to the darkness to save his allies. He uses the Ifrit Ring and gives his soul to the dark, transforming himself into "Dark Squall". This form destroys the blizzard and ignites the entire Island in hellfire, destroying the "frozen particles" that make Skyren so powerful. Helpless, Skyren quickly surrenders but this doesn't stop Squall's wrath. Dark Squall even turns on his allies, hoping to destroy everything. A dark entity inside of Squall's mind resembling an imp tempts his soul to give into the darkness, thus controlling Squall's mind. The crew is cornered, but Lyndis steps up and confesses her love for Squall. For the first time she is honest with him and this instense emotion brings Squall's spirit back to the light, freeing his soul. The Ifirit ring deactivates and Squall embraces Lyndis, kissing her for the first time. The crew watches in both sweet awe and disgust, before they finally depart from the Frozen Garden. Left with a damaged Island without Rose or even Lyndis, Skyren begins the rebuilding process and he also plots his revenge. Category:Part I Characters Category:Harbingers Category:Sub-Zero Pirates Member